


Sacrifices

by Princesjules



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, after the war, character almost dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesjules/pseuds/Princesjules
Summary: All grown up with a happy family with Shiro and Keith, Lance loves to retell the story of his time as a Paladin to his Grand-children. This time their granddaughter asks how Grandpa Lance lost his eye. Lance gathers all the grandchildren around to hear the story of how he lost his eye, nearly lost his life, and how he was saved by his loving husbands.





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> The is for [http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com/](url) ‘s Lance Flash Bang!  
> I got the chance to work with the amazing @ofdiamantes on tumblr who did an amazing piece of art! [http://ofdiamantes.tumblr.com/](url)

Lance loved when his family came to visit. He loved the noise of a full house, bustling with life. He loved bouncing between five different conversations at a time and not quite understanding everything that was going on, but getting enough to contribute.  
He cherished every moment he had with his family, because he knew what it was like to be without his family. Lance knew the silence of being all alone.  
The former red – and blue – paladin knew family was something special not everyone had. He knew that times where his house was busy were becoming few and farther between as his grandchildren were growing up and he was growing older, but he wasn’t ready to give it up.  
It was Christmas and the whole family had gathered at his home. By no means was in the largest home, but Christmas was always spent there, because he and his husbands could no longer travel like they used to. With age, and spending their youth fighting in an intergalactic war, their bodies were tired.  
Just because he was getting old did not stop Lance from telling his stories. Sharing with his family the stories that came from the war with the Galra.  
“Bumpa, what happened to your eye?” Kyra, his youngest grandchild, asked on Christmas eve while she was sitting on his lap. She was eight, and had yet to hear the story. It was a story Lance did not share all that frequently, because it was one of the times he had come closest to death.  
“Sweetheart, that’s not really a Christmas story. Why don’t you go grab one of the books you brought from school?” Elia, Kyra’s mother suggested, drawing her attention away.  
“It’s alright. She’s allowed to be curious,” Lance cut in, smiling at his daughter and reaching his hand to rest on her shoulder.  
“Dad, you’ll just make yourself upset,” Elia said, moving her hand to lay on top of his.  
“It was a long time ago, and I’m here. With everyone I love. That’s all in the past,” Lance insisted. 

Ten minutes later everyone who could fit was squished into the living room, or standing in the hallways or kitchen to hear the story. Most of his grandchildren had not heard the story, because for a long time it was too hard for Lance to talk about. Much of the family was eager to hear another story of the war, but Lance’s children were not. They didn’t like hearing about how one of their fathers nearly died, but they were there to hear it too. Some holding their children, others holding their partners hand in the other rooms.  
Shiro had moved to one side of Lance, one hand on his back the other holding Milo in his lap. Keith was on Lance’s other side mirroring Shiro, one hand on Lance the other holding Emily.  
“Shortly after Lotor joined our team against the Galra and had won the Kral Zera there was still a large portion of the Galra that refused to stand down and follow Lotor’s orders. We were sent in to infiltrate a base whose general was highly against Lotor to make an example of them. As luck would have it we had gotten bad information up the chain of command and it was a trap.  
“That mission was also the first one with Keith back with us. He’s just come back from the Blade of Marmora, having just found Krolia. He wanted some time with his mom and he missed us,” Lance joked, trying to keep the mood at least somewhat light at he told the story, almost stalling for a little bit, not wanting to get right into the thick of the fight.  
Keith rolled his eyes as Lance childishly elbowed his husband. Lance was still a kid at heart even as he aged. That was the one thing the war had not stripped from him – thankfully.  
“We had split up to cover more ground. Keith and I had escorted Pidge to the control room so we would have access to the base to shut it down, while Allura, Shiro and Hunk had gone to locate the general.  
“Getting in was way too easy for any of our liking, but we didn’t trust our own guts. We continued on because we thought our information was trustworthy. When we got to the control room there were multiple entrances, so I took one to guard and Keith took the other. Pidge kept and eye on the security cameras that were there while they hacked in. They didn’t realize until too late that the feeds had been set up to loop while we were ambushed.  
“Almost out of no where there were several Galra soldiers on me, attacking me. I tried to call for help, but the Galra had been prepared for us. They had moved at once, keeping us all tied up in our own separate fights, so we could only rely on ourselves. And at that point I was still trying to pivot from just having my blaster to using my sword.  
“Those Galra knew how to make a hit hurt though. They were clearly trained to fight, because the first strike caught me right in the ribs. At first I didn’t feel it, solely concentrating on not dying, but that wasn’t enough. Eventually, trying to out maneuver the Galra fighters was causing me pain, and it was slowing my reaction time.  
“I was able to incapacitate one before I really started to feel the pain. A second went down by the time it got hard to breath. And thankfully the third went down before my body started resisting my movements because it hurt too much. When that happened the final Galra I was fighting was able to knock me to the ground, knock my bayard out of my grasp and pin me to the floor.  
“They were smiling as they pressed their knee to my chest, blaster touching the bridge of my nose as they prepared to fire. I was little more than gasping at that point, and my mind was racing. I tried to fight them off, but I could barely move my right arm and even the strongest hit I could muster wasn’t enough to even knock them off course. There was a moment before the trigger was pulled where I had accepted my death.  
“I had accepted that their was no way out. I started to apologize to abuela, and mama. A moment where I regretted going up to the roof of the garrison the night Shiro cashed down to Earth. A moment where I just wanted to be safe back at home, with Marco, Luis and Veronica. There was a moment where I even longed to be yelled at by Iverson, because at the Garrison I wouldn’t have a blaster held to my forehead by a fuzzy purple alien.  
“I had closed my eyes when I saw the finger twitch on the trigger, there was pain in my head, but farther to the right than I had been expecting. The weight was no longer on my chest, but I still couldn’t breath. But what surprised me most of all was that I wasn’t dead.  
“There was fighting to my left, and I wanted to open my eyes to see what was going on. I wanted to turn to see who was still fighting. I couldn’t do either of those things though. Everything hurt. Fiery, searing pain filled my head. Burning pain filled my chest as I heaved for breath.  
“Then the fighting stopped, and a cool hand lay against the side of my face,” Lance looked to Keith, both men had tears in their eyes. Keith pulled Lance closer into his side and took over the story telling.  
“I thought I was too late when I saw him. Eyes still closed, blood running down his face. I was terrified I had taken too long to get to him, but after a second I saw his chest still rising and falling, slowly but enough. I told him he wasn’t allowed to die on me because there were things he hadn’t heard yet. Then I called for help, but no one was close enough.  
“Pidge had gone to get green, but I knew we didn’t have time to spare. So I scrambled over to get the red bayard, before picking Lance up and running.”  
“It took a week in a pod before Lance opened his eye again, and seeing his beautiful blue eye open again I couldn’t help but pull him tight and promise to never let him go,” Shiro cut in, giving Lance a little squeeze.  
“And you two haven’t let me go since,” Lance said with a smile, before giving both his husband’s a kiss.


End file.
